Please, Ana
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: This is a little (not fluffy) one-shot. ;) Please, Ana...
1. Please, Ana

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Note: OK, you guys. Without apparent reason I woke up and my mind went straight to the gutter…**

 **(Buhahaha!) * Evil laughter***

 _I apologize in advance for my naughty thoughts. :p_

 _Rated M for sexual situations!_

* * *

 **Please, Ana**

xxx [[[ ]]] xxx

* * *

It was 2 AM at night, when Christian arrived home with only his warm, cozy bed in mind. He was very exhausted, after a very hectic day at work and afterwards he had accompanied his mother to a party. With the last bit of energy he had left, Christian reached his bedroom.

"A shower. Yes, I need that shower so much." He muttered, as he turned on the lights and took off his clothes and shoes.

Christian walked towards his bathroom and was standing under the shower in record time. With his eyes closed, he let his mind drift off to a place that made him relax. The warm water fell down his body, cascading down on every inch of him and soothed his sore muscles.

"Hmmm." He uttered, as his mind drifted off to a serene place.

He was thinking about a young woman he met three months ago through mutual friends. She was so endearing, and all he wanted in a woman. Christian had asked her out multiple times, but she had declined over and over again…

'Maybe I wasn't her type?' he wondered.

As he attempted to block her face from his mind, Christian decided to wash his hair and lather himself with soap. However, at that moment he was so exhausted, and didn't have the strength to do so.

As a sigh escaped his lips, he heard the shower door open. His head instantly snapped towards the door and as his eyes landed on hers, his mouth fell slightly open.

OMG.

Never in a million years did he think this was possible. Oh, he had dreamed and fantasized about this─ about her and him in this very bathroom, but he never thought that it would happen for real.

Christian kept his eyes locked on her gorgeous ones and stayed absolutely still, not wanting to scare her off. He didn't want her to change her mind; he needed and longed for her… so freaking much.

His whole being; his body, mind and heart craved for this gorgeous woman.

"Ana." He whispered, as he looked at her intensely, his eyes boring into hers.

From that short distance, Christian noticed how she slowly pulled out the ribbon from her hair, making her shiny locks fall down her shoulders.

Christian watched, his heart thumping wildly against his rib-cage, as Ana closed the gap between them. She took her time to reach him, without saying one single thing.

As his hands clenched into fists, he gulped and followed her every move. After a few moments, she stood right in front of him. Christian looked down at her, as she smiled and traced his cheek with her delicate fingers. She did it slowly and torturously, making his eyes fall shut involuntarily. Christian was trying his very best to keep his control, but was on the verge of failing.

He wanted to grab and kiss her roughly, but he also wanted her to take her time…

As her fingers landed on his lips, Christian opened his eyes and observed Ana… he watched every inch of her face, as if he wanted to memorize every single feature.

The shower was still running and she was standing very close to him, so she also got wet. Her hair, clothes and body was soaked through. But still she stood close to him and let her fingers explore Christian Grey in all his glory...

Her fingers went from his lips to his chin down his neck and landed on his chest. Christian's breath caught in his throat, when Ana made a sudden move, as she grabbed him by his face and pulled him down onto hers.

Christian gulped, when he saw the look in her pretty eyes; they were filled with want, desire and most importantly… love.

"Come here!" He heard her say, her voice so fucking demanding.

Just as his lips were about to collide with hers, Ana stopped him, placing her right hand harshly on his chest."Uhuh… No! Don't you dare!" she scolded him, and shook her head, the look in her eyes so disapproving.

Christian couldn't hold back any longer, but miraculously managed to do so. He clenched his jaws together, as he attempted with all his might to stay perfectly still." Ana," he pleaded.

However, she would not and did not show him any mercy…

Ana placed her right hand back on his face, so instead of giving Christian what he desperately ached for, she teased him. She let go of his face and whispered." Turn around, Christian."

Christian felt as if he was about to explode, this… this woman, no _not_ _woman_. This vixen was driving him on the verge of breaking, but still he obliged.

He had his face towards the shower wall, while his heartbeat had kicked up three notches, his chest heaving, and his breath shallow.

'What was she planning to do? And why was she still fully clothed, while he was stark naked?' was what bounced inside Christian's skull, his hands trembling, while attempting not to lose his precious control.

When he had faced her a few minutes ago, Christian had seen how her eyes explored every single inch of his body. The twinkle in her eyes told him that she liked─ no, not liked… that she _loved_ what she was seeing.

He waited for a few moments, (though it seemed like ages) with his back to her, as the warm water fell onto his body. 'Ana, Ana…'

There wasn't another woman in this world that could make him this desperate. At one point Christian had enough! "Ana…" he began, but got cut off by her next action.

Ana had wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, making Christian groan loudly, while instantly clenching his hands, still trying to keep it together.

She then stood on her tippy toes…

As she pulled him closer, Ana brought her warm lips to his right ear and whispered." Hmmm, you smell so _fucking_ good."

As those words reached his ears, Christian wasn't capable of thinking clearly any longer, his mind filled with lustful and dirty thoughts. Well, he wasn't capable of doing anything at that point!

As she nibbled softly on his earlobe, Christian's eyes fluttered shut once more. "Ana, please…" he begged.

At that very moment, Christian wanted nothing more than to grab her, tear off her clothes and take her against the shower wall.

"No. not yet." She whispered and kissed the back of his neck softly, making a delicious shiver go through his whole body, from his head to his fingers and his toes…

Christian growled at the contact, enjoying the feel of her very soft and warm tongue on his skin.

"Ana, please let me touch you." He pleaded, breathing hard.

"No." she said seductively, and yet demanding.

Christian was slowly losing the very last of his control. As his mind rapidly went to very dirty and lustful places, his member throbbed, about to explode any second.

As Christian imagined all the ways to make Ana come, while she screamed his name and cry out from pure pleasure, his control went out the window.

With one swift move, he lightly grabbed her and pushed her gently against the shower wall. While placing both her hands above her head, he pressed his wet body _**hard**_ against hers and brought his lips to her ear.

"Please, Ana-sta-sia… I can't hold back anymore…"He whispered, making her whimper and moan loudly...

She was breathing hard and kept her eyes locked onto his, her chest heaving heavily. At this point, Ana's eyes were filled with lust and desire, fueling his own.

"OK. You just had to ask you know." she whispered, and bit her pretty, red, plump lips.

 **THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note**_ :

Hi all,

So... you guys liked: ' Please, Ana ' so much...

I didn't expect it at all.

Yesterday I thought I'd just post that _**crazy**_ thing that popped into my head.

Well, you guys really enjoyed, I assume from the follows the little drabble received. (Though I wrote that it was just a One-shot)

Then I received the review below:

 _ **This story was so dam hot! I think you should do a series of erotica through Christian and Anastasia's eyes!**_

Are you guys interested in it?

If so, I will be posting the next one **_tonight_** or tomorrow morning. You decide, my dear readers. ;)

Thanks in advance,

J


	3. Late night stroll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Note: Okay, this is the second installment**

 **The sexual ' _adventures_ ' of Ana/ Christian (PART 1)**

 **You guys asked for more sexiness?! LOL :) Here it is...**

 **Song: Young God— Halsey**

* * *

 **Late night stroll (part 1)**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

 **In this one: Let us all imagine that Christian is still his sexy self (without his security) and Ana has another job. (Which one, you ask? Let us find out, shall we?)**

* * *

As a sigh escaped his lips, Christian Grey got up from his seat. Before walking out of his office, he grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and shoved them into his pocket.

He had given Taylor the night off and stepped into the elevator. Christian hadn't done this in a while and looked forward to just walk through the streets of Seattle, enjoying the night life. His job had been very stressful today, kicking his ass in the process. He was extremely tired at the moment, and yet Christian decided to go out on his own in the City.

Taylor had given him an earful, but fortunately Christian had been able to convince him to let him go. The moment the elevator dinged and slid open, he walked out with a content look on his handsome face, greeting the security guards of the building.

Christian walked on the sidewalk, and took in a deep breath, fresh air entering his lungs, while watching everything around him.

He was still wearing his work suit, a white button down shirt underneath. Christian didn't exactly blend in with the other people, but he kept to himself and tried his best not to attract any unwanted attention.

As he walked down the street, he saw a flower stand and let out a breathy sigh. It had been a long time since he had bought flowers for a woman. Christian hadn't been going out lately, his job so demanding. Gosh, he wished at that very moment that he could spoil a woman like he used to.

To buy beautiful flowers for her and go on wonderful dates, and have dinner in the most expensive restaurants in Seattle.

Man! That seemed ages ago, when he had done that. (As if it was in another lifetime…)

Christian was _so_ consumed by his thoughts, and hadn't realized that he had ended up in a backstreet. As he looked at his surroundings, he noticed that there weren't people around in this part of the City.

Fuck!

He had to go back. Christian had ended up in a dark alley…

He was just about to go back, when Christian heard a siren and the screeching of tires of a Police car. He furrowed his brows and wondered what it was about.

Were the cops after a fugitive or criminals or something? Fuck!

At the moment Christian hoped he wouldn't get caught in a deadly crossfire between the Police and the criminals. He waited patiently, and when he turned around he was surprised— very surprised by the _vision_ in front of him.

As he observed the officer that walked towards him, the corners of his lips curled upwards.

Damn, she's _hot_!

As the gorgeous female cop closed the gap between them, he heard the tapping of her heels. And the moment she stood right in front of him, his eyes instantly fluttered shut, automatically inhaling **her** familiar scent.

Fuck! Her scent was so intoxicating! She had an oh so sweet scent and mixed with the sight of her, making Christian semi **_hard_**.

She smelled of papaya and jasmine. He could get used to this, you know… being in the presence of such an enchanting creature!

As his eyes locked onto hers, Christian's heart thumped wildly against his rib cage, this encounter so _fucking_ exciting to him…

"Seattle PD! Sir, I need you to turn around slowly with your hands up. Now!" the gorgeous vixen demanded.

As Christian's eyes landed on her ruby red, plump lips, he almost lost it then and there… However, he miraculously managed to keep his control and decided to do as she demanded from him.

He looked her straight in the eyes, in awe of her beautiful orbs.

She was gazing into his eyes, not even blinking for one moment. As Christian observed her, he let out a happy sigh.

God, the woman was breathtaking… absolutely stunning!

She was wearing black, ankle boots, a pair of blue black jeans; a red blouse and she had her beautiful, shiny locks down. And of course the gun in her hands made her look complete. So _fucking_ Sexy!

"What have I done, officer?" he asked, as a smirk appeared on his handsome face.

"I am a detective!" she snapped, her eyes boring into his.

"Okay… what have I done wrong, detective? Have I been _naughty_?" he asked, his voice teasing.

She raised an eye brow and put her gun back in its holster.

"How do I know if you are a real cop?" Christian asked, sounding very amused.

"Wanna see my badge?" she asked, while raising an eyebrow, and bit her bottom lip.

"Definitely… "He replied, still smirking at the female cop.

"Okay, I will show you…" she responded and stood so close to him, their mouths almost connecting.

At this point, Christian's heart rate had kicked up three notches, getting so excited by the female cop, his breathing becoming shallow.

"My-my officer. I sense that you are turned on right now." Christian guessed." Am I doing that to you? Am I turning you on?"

She didn't answer, and instead she grabbed him roughly and pushed him against the nearest brick wall. _Hard_! **Very** hard and forceful.

"Ouch! This is so Police brutality…. I'm gonna _report_ you… _Officer_." Christian said, while he faced the wall, his cheek touching the cold concrete." Do you know who I am?! Be gentle, because I'm a very powerful man with connections, sweetheart."

She forcefully cuffed Christian with his hands behind his back, and brought her pretty red lips near his ear." I'm a _detective_ , criminal." She hissed and licked his earlobe.

"Don't." Christian breathed, his eyes fluttering shut involuntarily.

"And why not?" she asked teasingly and nipped at his neck, making a delicious shiver go through his body.

"Hmm… because I will lose my control…" he whispered, feeling his member getting _rock_ hard… Fuck!

"Really? Well, I like it when you lose control, you know… let the naughty side of you come out and play… with me." she whispered and licked the sensitive skin on his neck slowly and tortuously.

Christian's heart rammed hard against his rib cage and his breathing had become extremely shallow. He inhaled and smelled her… oh God have mercy… he imagined her to be dripping wet at this point.

"Stay still…" she ordered and he did as she told him to.

She turned him around and looked at him with loving and lustful eyes… He desperately wanted to grab her and … oh God! The way she was looking at him, made his pants **_fucking_ ** tight. His rock hard length **so** wanted to be freed right now…

"What are you doing here? I was at your place and you weren't there." She asked.

He gazed into her eyes, and smiled." I called you, before I left the office. But you didn't pick up your phone. So, I decided to get some fresh air before going to your place." Christian explained.

"Oh, so… the naughty boy still wanna come out and play?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Yes… I wanna play… with you." He whispered.

She whimpered at the thought of doing naughty things to Christian and the things he was capable of.

"What? You having a visual?" he asked teasingly.

She shoved him against the wall again." What do you think? Can't you smell me? Can't you see how turned on I am right now?" she asked, as she placed her hand on his crotch.

Christian moaned at the contact and closed his eyes.

At that, she also closed her eyes."Ooh, baby… you are so… hmmmm... so _fucking_ hard," She moaned, and licked her red lips.

"You are evil, Ana." Christian hissed.

She was so turned on at the moment, her core was beyond sensitive and her panties were completely soaked. Ana licked her plump, ruby red lips and unbuckled his belt.

"Baby… not here." Christian pleaded.

She raised her eye brow and asked." Why not? We're in a very dark alley. No one will see…" she whispered and licked his pulse point.

"Baby, I want to touch you." Christian begged, his voice filled with hunger and desire." Get these cuffs off of me, **_please_** …"

She smiled wickedly. All of a sudden she grabbed his face roughly and pulled his face towards her own. Their lips crashed together, as Christian moaned loudly. Her lips tasted like the sweetest candy! As he opened his mouth slightly, she plunged her tongue inside his warm mouth.

As their tongues danced fiercely and roughly, her hands wandered. It went south and landed between the both of them. Ana moaned as she felt with her fingers how hard he was… So fucking hard… Rock hard… Fuck! And he was all hers…

Christian was still cuffed and wanted desperately to be free, so he could touch her. He kissed her hungrily and with so much passion, visualizing how he would give her lots and lots of pleasure. If only his hands were free, he'd touch that sensitive place on her body. His fingers would work on that sensitive bud, that fucking _magic_ button, making Ana scream and cry out of pure pleasure…

At one point, he couldn't take the torture anymore, so Christian tore his lips from hers. She looked at him dazed, as she tried to control herself. Her body was desperately aching for Christian's.

At that very moment, Ana **_needed_ ** to sink her wet, hot core into Christian and feel **_all_ ** of him... so fucking badly...

"Ana, _please_. I need to touch you. Right now." He begged," Like, right _fucking_ **now** , Ana…"

Christian's eyes locked onto hers, while his chest heaved, his heart racing, on the verge of losing all his control...

The corners of her lips curled upwards, and she wickedly whispered." Hmmm…OK, _boyfriend_. You only had to ask you know…"

 **THE END**

 **Or not? Well, you tell me**

* * *

 ***grinning mischievously***

 **Thanks for reading. ;)**


	4. Room number 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Note: Okay, this is PART 2.**

 **You guys asked for it... so here it is.**

 ***Still grinning mischievously***

 **The sexual ' _adventures_ ' of Ana/ Christian (second PART)**

 **More sexiness is coming your way! Haha! ;)**

 **Song: SEX on fire — Kings of Leon**

* * *

 **Late night stroll (Part 2)**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

 **So... Ana is a hot detective in this one... ;)**

* * *

 _The corners of her lips curled upwards, and she wickedly whispered." Hmmm…OK, boyfriend. You only had to ask you know…"_

Ana had shoved Christian into the Police car and drove away as fast as she was allowed to. They were 20 minutes away from her place and exactly 25 minutes away from his. However, she didn't want to go to either one of them. When he noticed that Ana took an unfamiliar route, Christian furrowed his brows and wondered where this gorgeous vixen was taking him.

"Baby, where are you taking me?" he asked, his jaw clenched and his breathing ragged.

Christian was fully aroused and couldn't wait any longer. He desperately wanted to feel her soft skin on his fingertips and needed to worship every inch of her beautiful body…

Ana shushed him without even turning around."Shhh… sit back and relax, baby. Do you trust me?" she asked.

He began to feel impatient, and yet he nodded. "Of course I trust you, babe."

As those words reached her ears, Ana smiled wickedly and stepped onto the gas. She too couldn't wait to be alone with him. Hmmmm… what she was planning to do with Christian… Fuck! Ana was so turned on right now...

As the _Bed_ _and Breakfast_ building came into view, she felt how her stomach somersaulted, the feeling so fucking wonderful. The anticipation was literally killing her!

Ana parked the car and stepped out of it, her heart ramming wildly against her rib cage. Just the mere thought of Christian's hot mouth and fiery fingers on her body, made her core throb…

As she walked over to his side, she licked her lips and looked at him with eyes filled with love and lust.

When Christian's eyes locked onto hers, he had the fucking urge to kick on the car door, too turned on to wait any longer… but instead he closed his eyes shut and inhaled the fresh air.

"Baby… stay here for a minute. I'm gonna pay for the room." Ana whispered, while tying her shiny locks in a messy bun.

Just the sight of her running her hands through her shiny hair, made him wanna come right there. Fuck! He let out a growl, as he inhaled her sweet scent… God! She smelled heavenly… Hhmmm.

As he watched her walk away, his eyes were plastered on her swaying hips. Christian swallowed hard, imagining how good it was gonna feel to be buried deep within her… feeling her tight walls around his length and…

He was torturing himself, but he didn't care. God, he wanted her. He wanted her fucking _badly_.

xxx [[[]]] xxx

Ana was gone for 15 minutes, but to Christian it seemed like eternity. The second he saw her walking back to him, he let out a breathy sigh.

"We have room 7 all for ourselves. Gosh, it's hot isn't it?" Ana said, as she stood at the car window and opened 1 button of her blouse.

Christian knew that she was teasing him and hissed." Ana, please. Don't tease me... come on baby, free me from my restraints." He begged." Please, Ana…"

She had a smirk on her face, as she raised an eyebrow. "How badly do you want me right now?" Ana asked, while she opened the second button of her blouse.

Christian clenched his hands into fists, as he attempted to calm himself down. "I want you So BADLY, baby… so badly, I feel like I'm about to explode right now. PLEASE, let me pleasure you, Ana…Let me make you come over and over and over again…" he pleaded and looked at her with loving and yet lustful eyes.

Those words made Ana drip… God, at that moment she did her very best not to come right at that very spot. Ana was very satisfied at his answer and opened the car door.

"Free me from these cuffs, baby." He pleaded.

Christian stepped out of the car and turned around. Ana licked her lips, as she saw the huge bulge in his pants. The second she freed his hands, he instantly grabbed her around her waist and crashed his lips onto hers. She moaned loudly, as she felt how he plunged his tongue forcefully into her warm mouth. Just the mere thought of him thrusting his rock hard length deep inside of her, made Ana so fucking weak in the knees.

As they needed air to breathe, they pulled apart, their chests heaving, their breaths ragged and shallow.

Christian looked down at her and whispered." Baby, I bet a thousand bucks that you're dripping right now… you're soaking wet, aren't you?"

Ana couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed her bag and his hand. She dragged him to room number 7 as fast as humanly possible. She clumsily unlocked the door and turned around to face him. Christian grabbed her face gently and as their lips collided, he closed the door shut with his foot.

As their tongues danced fiercely with each other, Ana moaned softly and got rid of Christian's tie. She tugged real hard on his hair, as they deepened the kiss. They pulled apart, so she could get rid of his suit jacket.

Christian was just about to kiss her again, but then she shook her head." No! You have to wait." She ordered, and then she grabbed her bag that had fallen to the floor, when they were kissing not so long ago.

"Wait right here." Ana demanded, and walked with the bag towards the bathroom.

He let out a deep breath and took a seat on the couch.

After a few minutes, Christian saw her standing on the threshold of the bathroom door, wearing… wearing a tight, little red dress and 5 inch heels. God, she was damn sexy. She looked so fucking hot…

While licking her plump red lips, Ana walked towards him slowly, her hips swaying seductively. He wanted to reach out to her, to touch her, to just take her then and there and just make her scream aloud. However, Ana shook her head and said.

"No, no. No touching till I give you permission, okay."

Christian was already rock hard… all he wanted was to… to be inside of her and move inside of her. But she said no? He didn't understand!

Ana placed her hands on her hips." Sit on the bed, Christian." she demanded.

He shook his head and sighed, but obeyed and took a seat on the bed. Oh, he wanted to just grab her and throw her on the bed and do naughty things to her beautiful body. Maybe taste her… yes he wanted to taste her sweet essence… hmmm (But noo, she ordered him to just sit on the bed)

Ana must know that this was torture for him…

Ana watched as he took a seat on the bed, enjoying how he was squirming right now. Of course she noticed how turned on he was by what she was wearing, she saw the evidence between his legs.

He must be so hard right now… Just the thought, made her lick her lips. Oh, Ana desperately had the urge to… to get on her knees and unbuckle his belt, take down his pants and boxers and just take his hard length into her wet mouth.

Hmmmm… she closed her eyes, moaning softly. That particular thought almost made her come…

But… no! She wasn't going to do that. Ana planned on 'torturing' him first. It's going to be so much fun! Let the games begin...

She opened her eyes and stood right in front of him. She grabbed a chair and sat in front of Christian. While locking eyes with him, she whispered." I am allowed to do _everything_ , but you are only allowed to watch, okay?"

Christian wanted to shout 'no!', but he was too curious what she had planned for him. So he only nodded, and gawked at her.

A very devilish smile crept on Ana's face at that moment. She then placed her hand on his crotch, driving him wild. Christian immediately closed his eyes tightly and growled softly. While she stroked him through his pants, the action made a shiver go through his whole fucking body. God, this gorgeous vixen was killing him!

"Open your eyes." she whispered in his ear.

Christian swallowed hard and did as she instructed. Again, they locked eyes with each other. Ana then stood up and grabbed the chair, and sat a bit further from him. The anticipation was killing him! What in the hell was Ana planning to do?

He received his answer, when he saw her cross her legs. Slowly… tortuously. Fuck! Christian hadn't imagined it… She was not wearing any panties!

His pants instantly got so fucking uncomfortable, his hard length hurting a bit. Christian moaned and locked his eyes on her core.

"Hey, boyfriend. My eyes are up here." Ana said coyly.

Christian's eyes darted away from the spot between her legs, and locked eyes with her.

Fuck! But then she was spreading her legs... Widely for him to see…

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Christian's eyes automatically locked on her core once more… on her glistering, wet center… At this point, he was breathing hard. And his chest was heaving dangerously. Oh, he wanted to rip off that tiny scrap that she called a dress and wanted to taste her juices… so fucking badly.

"Please, can I…" Christian begged, but was cut off by her.

"No, you may not!" she shouted, and then bit her bottom lip seductively.

He swallowed hard and kept looking at her wet core, while drooling openly.

Ana laughed inwardly and said. "Okay, now I will touch you. But… you are not allowed to touch me. Are we clear, Mr. Grey?"

He nodded and locked eyes with her. Ana got up from her seat and stood right in front of him. She helped him out of his button down shirt and threw the offending piece of clothing aside. Ana licked her way down from his chest to his ripped abs. She then knelt before him and kissed his six pack.

God, he was so fucking hot…

Christian had his eyes closed, enjoying her torture, but also trying his very best not to grab her roughly. Ana unbuckled his belt and bit her bottom lip. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered.

"Sit back and enjoy, baby..."

Those words send shivers up and down Christian's spine. He closed his eyes and felt her hands lowering his pants and boxers. All coherent thoughts left his mind, the second he felt her hot mouth around his hard length. He hissed and growled, making her smile satisfied.

Ana took him deep into her wet mouth and began to do her magic. It felt so fucking good, making him grab the sheets on either side, almost tearing the fabric from the bed. Christian desperately wanted to grab her hair, but he wasn't allowed to touch her… Yet.

And just as he was about to come, he begged her. "Please, stop Ana..."

She obeyed and he opened his eyes in surprise. Ana got up and brought her lips to his ear.

"I don't want you to come yet, my boyfriend. I want you to come, while you are buried deep inside of me." she whispered, making his rock hard length twitch.

At this point, Ana was soaking wet. He sensed it, and it was driving him insane! But luckily she couldn't wait any longer either. It was fun, torturing him, tormenting him. However, Ana wanted him too. She wanted him right now.

At that, she looked at him through her thick eyelashes. "God! If you only knew how much I missed you. Rip my dress off and take me now, Christian."

Oh, she didn't have to tell him twice…

xxx [] xxx

The smell of her arousal reached his nostrils, making his erection throb, almost making him come. So Christian closed his eyes for a moment to prevent that, because he was determined to make her come over and over and over again.

The _**whole** **fucking** _ night…

He got up from the bed, roughly grabbing her waist and pulled Ana closer to him. She whimpered at the contact, feeling his rock hard erection. All she wanted now was to feel him buried deep within her, him moving in and out of her, hitting her oh so sweet spot over and over again…

It was a true mystery how Christian was able to find that particular sweet spot inside of her, that made her scream her lunges out from pure pleasure.

Before Christian, Ana wasn't vocal during sex. But since Christian, she had become VERY vocal. Countless times, he had to muffle her screams with his hand. Oh, he liked it alright. He liked it very much that he was the one, correction, that he was the **_only_ ** one who could make her come so fucking hard.

"Christian, now…" She begged.

He smiled wickedly and turned her around. She still had her dress on, so he pulled down the zipper and helped her out of her short dress. As her eyes fluttered shut, Ana visualized how Christian was drooling over her back side. Suddenly she felt his fingers tracing her back, making her moan loudly.

Fuck!

"God! Christian, stop teasing me and just take me. _Fuck_ me hard… very hard, baby." She pleaded, her voice trembling from pure lust.

However, Christian had other plans with this gorgeous vixen.

So, she had been teasing him earlier?!

Ana felt his hot lips near her ear and he smiled devilishly.

"It's payback time, girlfriend." Christian whispered, making her so fucking wet that her juices were dripping down her legs…

 **THE END**

 **Noooo?!**

 **Well, you tell me...**

* * *

 *** Evil laughter ***

 **Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! ;)**


	5. Wider, my vixen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Note: Okay, this is PART 3**

 **You guys asked for it... so here it is.**

 ***just grinning over here***

 **The sexual ' _adventures_ ' of Ana/ Christian (third and last PART)**

 **More sexiness here for you all... lol ;)**

 **Song: DNA - Little Mix**

* * *

 **Late night stroll (part 3)**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 _"It's payback time, girlfriend." Christian whispered, making her so fucking wet that her juices were dripping down her legs…_

Ana still had her back to Christian, and got more and more aroused by the second. He was totally teasing her, standing so _fucking_ close behind her, but not doing what she needed him to. He was planning on taking his time… he was going to make it so good for her. So _**fucking**_ good, so Ana would want and crave only him and no other man but **him** …

Christian traced the scorching skin of her back slowly, tortuously till his fingers landed on her ass. She felt how he caressed every inch of it, making her whimper loudly. As her eyes fluttered shut, Ana panted hard, while her chest heaved dangerously. His talented fingers went from her ass to her perky breast, making her gasp out loud.

"Christian!" Ana whined, her lips parted, her body trembling slightly. "Please… just take me now, baby… Fuck Me, Now."

Christian shook his head at that." Not yet, beautiful vixen of mine." He teased, making her huff.

He continued his ministrations, and moaned, as he felt her erect nipples in his hands, his hard length throbbing deliciously. He was hard… Rock hard, but… he wanted to execute his initial plan… Make Ana come over and over and over again…

Though he desperately wanted to just grab her roughly, throw her on the bed and fuck her very hard like she had suggested, Christian miraculously was able to hold that fucking urge back.

His fingers were squeezing her breasts and at the same time she felt his lips on her ear. God! He was nibbling on her ear lobe. That was 1 of her most sensitive spots on her body.

How did he know that?! Fuckkkkk…

"Huhummm." She moaned loudly, her eyes fluttering shut.

At this point, Ana couldn't take it anymore. With her right hand, she reached behind her for his _**glorious**_ erection and gripped it mercilessly. Christian growled loudly at the delicious contact and automatically turned her around, so she was facing him. He picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. She held onto him, while he took three steps towards the bedroom wall. With her legs still wrapped around his waist, Christian felt her juices dripping on his naked skin.

"God! Baby, you're so wet... So fucking wet." He whispered huskily, wanting desperately to lick and taste her sweet juices from her hot core.

At that, he helped her off of him and urged her to stand. The second Ana's feet hit the floor, Christian roughly turned her around again, making her face the wall. He grabbed both her hands and placed them above her head on the wall.

"Don't move those hands of yours." He demanded, making a shiver go through her spine, from her fingers to her core.

There she was, standing in the bedroom, facing the wall, bare naked. With her hands above her head, she could feel his lustful gaze on her. Ana felt his fingers wander from her back to her aching breasts and finally… Oh, God! FINALLY, she felt his right hand landing _near_ her wet, hot center…

"Christian, please. Touch me there, baby… Please..." She begged without feeling any shame.

Christian pressed his hard body into hers, bringing her to the brink of insanity.

"Aaahh." She moaned loudly.

Christian was at a point, where he desperately wanted to slide deeply inside of her so he could hear her scream his name… Over and over again.

Instead he closed his eyes and delved his large fingers into her wet, hot core. His fingers slid deep inside of her, pumping their way into her, making Ana absolutely vocal… fuck!

"Oh, God! God, baby… Oh my… Aaah…" she repeated loudly, over and over again.

At one point Ana's knees gave out, so Christian helped her stand on her feet, by pressing his hard, naked body up against her from behind. Then without warning, he slid his fingers deep inside of her again. Within minutes, she felt her belly tighten and felt her heart beating wildly against her chest…

Fuck! Oh, God…

"Christian," Ana whined, her eyes still closed, the feeling so fucking good.

It was then when he knew that she was about to come. So he pulled his slick fingers out of her and rubbed her hard on her bundle of nerves, on her magic button, bringing her over the edge.

In the back of her head, Ana knew that she wasn't at his place, nor was she at home. However, she couldn't be quiet even if she wanted to, so she didn't even try to hold herself back. While wave after wave of pleasure washed over her whole being, Ana screamed her lunges out. She came so hard that her whole body shuddered heavily.

Ana barely came down from her high, her eyes still closed when Christian picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her on it and settled between her legs. Ana still had her eyes closed, her heart still beating erratically. She expected him to slide inside of her, but God… she was so wrong!

"Spread your legs for me, baby." He demanded, his voice deeper than usual.

At that, Ana's eyes flew open, looking at him with wide eyes. She spread her legs for him, but he shook his head, his pupils blown wide with pure lust.

"Wider, Ana… Spread your legs _fucking_ wider for me." He ordered, making her eyes land on him.

A delicious shiver went up and down her spine, as she watched how Christian was locking his eyes on her hot, wet core.

So fucking hot…

Christian was licking his lips, visualizing the many, many ways of how he was going to make her come. Oh, he had big plans for tonight... He was going to _**fuck**_ her rough and _hard_ , so her whole body would be deliciously sore the next day.

"Wider, my vixen." He repeated.

She obeyed and it was then when he went for her wet core, licking, sucking and tasting her sweet, sweet juices. Ana had never before felt such pleasure… He pleasured her so good, making her grip his hair hard and making him moan from pain.

At one point, Ana felt that she was about to come and he knew that.

"Not yet, baby. Not yet…" He whispered, and stopped his ministrations.

It felt so fucking good, so when he stopped, Ana shouted. "No! Don't stop now… please, Christian…"

"I told you that it was payback time…" he teased her.

At the moment, Ana was panting hard. God! She had lost count how many times he had brought her to the edge and then stopped. He was deliberately teasing, tormenting her, almost making her come.

"Christian!" she huffed, making him smirk at her.

She still had her legs spread wide, while he had his eyes locked on her. He then went for it once more and began eating Ana out, licking, sucking and nibbling at her sensitive bud… Christian was working her up again, making Ana mewl and moan loudly.

Oh, she felt another climax coming up…

"Christian… oh God! Please!" she cried out, her eyes closed and her head tilted back, while tugging hard on his hair.

She was close. Oh, God so _**fucking**_ close but not there yet. Christian's rock hard length began to throb, seeing her lie in the bed naked like that. Her juices were dripping and all he could think about right now was how good it must feel to be inside of her. So fucking good…

Christian watched her intensively and thought back on how she reacted, when he had pushed his fingers deep inside of her the first time. He then worked his fingers in and out of her, making her moan so fucking loud…

"Christian… please, I can't take it anymore… God! Please." She panted, begging for a release.

Ana's head was thrashing on the pillow, the others knocked away on the bedroom's floor. God! Christian watched her, and needed his release also; he was sure that if he didn't come within minutes that he would surely explode right then and there…

However, he just had to give her one more, before he planned on thrusting deep inside of her.

"Come for me, baby." He pleaded.

Oh, that was it. At that, Ana couldn't drag it out any longer. So she let go…

But just as she was about to, they both heard someone knocking loudly on the door.

"Hello! Miss Steele! Are you alright in there?" they both heard a woman shout through the bedroom door.

Ana gasped at hearing the owner of the Bed and Breakfast." Yes, I am fine, Mrs. Harper!" she replied.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes! You can go now." Ana pointed out, and then waited.

"OK, then dear." She said, and heard her walk away, making them both sigh in relief.

If they weren't so fucking aroused at that moment, they surely would've laughed at the situation.

Instead Christian shook his head, and whispered." Baby, please be silent."

As Christian worked on her clit again, Ana felt a mind-blowing, earth shattering release coming up.

"I can't be quiet." She hissed, so Christian placed his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams.

As her orgasm hit her, Ana's eyes went wide, while she experienced a climax _so_ powerful that she swore that she saw stars behind her eyelids…

In the process of her release, she dug her nails onto Christian's back and had drawn blood from his skin, the waves of pleasure washing over her…again and again, while her loud screams were muffled by his large hand.

After Ana had come down from her high, she looked up at him.

Fuck!

He was oh so ready to get inside of her. The sight of him, even though she just had yet another orgasm, made her mouth water.

He was so ready and good to go. God! His body was impressive... His uhummm.. _'equipment'_ was also **VERY** impressive to say the least.

"So hard, baby." She whispered and stroked his rock hard member. So fucking hard…

Christian shut his eyes, feeling her fingers on him and growled softly.

"You have to be quiet too, baby." She whispered.

He licked his lips and nodded." Do you have a condom?" he asked.

Ana grabbed one from her bag and helped him put it on his hard length.

"Spread your legs wide for me, baby…" Christian demanded, making Ana lick her lips.

She obeyed and spread her legs wide for him, gasping softly, as he filled her with his hard, large length. He slid deep within her, making her mewl softly. Ana was soaking wet, but still he had to give her some time to let her adjust to his size.

Christian had his eyes closed, while Ana's eyes rolled behind her eyelids. The feel of her tight walls around him, made him roar softly. God! She was tight…

"Ana, you're so fucking tight, baby…" he couldn't help it. Christian wanted to let her know how good she felt to him." God, you are so fucking tight…"

Those words aroused Ana more." Christian, please… _fuck_ me." She begged, and thrust her lower body up against him.

At that, he moaned and began to move slowly in and out of her.

"Please, Christian… harder," she whined, and looked up at him, her eyes blown wide with lust." Fuck me harder…"

Christian was thrusting inside of her, his movements went from slow to hard. Very hard...

"Christian… oh God! Please. Faster, baby…" She said, crying out.

Christian obliged and changed the angle a bit. He slid out of her and turned her over, so she was on her hands and knees. Ana yelped softly and felt him slide deep inside of her again. This time his thrusts were harder and rougher, bringing her closer to the edge.

He also was slowly losing the fight. Christian wanted to drag his release out, but he felt like he was losing control. The sounds she was making, her moans and whimpers, the feel of her tight, wet channel around his hard length… oh he was about to have a brain shattering release...

The change of his angle made Ana lose her mind! It felt as if the room started to spin, but she just wanted him to fuck her rougher.

"Christian... God! Rougher baby, rougher." She cried out.

He didn't want to hurt the woman he loved, so he shook his head." No. I don't want to hurt you."

At that, Ana insisted, and begged." You won't. God! Baby, please… _fuck_ me _**rougher**_ …"

It was then, when he decided to give her what she wanted. He could never deny her anything. Christian loved her deeply and wanted to satisfy her every need.

Christian's thrusts became frantic; his right hand was pinching her breast, while his left hand went to her shiny, damp hair. He filled her completely with his length, moving roughly in and out of her. At one point, Ana was on her back again.

She felt that he was close too, his thrusts becoming shorter, and less controlled.

"Christian…" Ana cried out.

She felt him hit against the neck of her womb. Ana had never felt such pleasure before in all of her life! Her eyes were closed, her mouth open slightly. Christian was hitting the same spot over and over again…

At one point, Christian couldn't prolong it anymore. He felt like he was about to explode inside of her.

"Ana…" He moaned, his eyes shut, his brows scrunched together, while sweat rolled down his temple." I can't hold it any longer."

"I know. Come for me, baby." Ana whispered, trying to urge him to tip over the edge.

At that moment, she let go and came so hard, pulling him to her and kissed him desperately on his lips. Once more, Ana felt her orgasm wash over her, as she screamed for Christian, seeing a white light behind her eyelids…

The moment Christian felt her inner walls squeeze him tightly, he finally let go and had a mind blowing release like never before. His whole body was shaking at the power of it, making him growl softly in the crook of her neck, while he came so _fucking_ hard…

"Anaaaaa…" he moaned into her neck, and kept thrusting into her, while riding out his earth-shattering release…

 **THE** **END**

 **Or... do you prefer more sexual adventures?**

* * *

 **Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! ;)**

 ***feeling soooo naughty***


	6. Do you want me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Note: Okay, this is the third installment (series 3)**

 **The sexual ' _adventures_ ' of Ana/ Christian**

 **You guys asked for more sexiness?! LOL :) Here it is...**

 **Hope you like this one also. ;)**

* * *

 **Do you want me? (part 1)**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

 **In this one: Let us all imagine that Ana is the owner of a Gym and Christian has another job... (Which one, you ask? Let us find out, shall we?)**

* * *

Anastasia Steele was sitting in her office, when she heard a soft knock on the door.

As she looked up from her files, she noticed one of the regular boxers who trained here, standing in the doorway.

"Good evening, Ana." He politely said." Aren't you gonna finish up here? It's getting pretty late, you know."

She smiled and locked eyes with him." Yup, I'm done in a bit, and then I'll close up. See you tomorrow, Alec."

As a smile graced his handsome face, Alec gave her a quick salute and said goodnight.

Well, it must be late, if _he_ was going home. She immediately threw a quick glance at the clock, and saw that it was almost 1 AM at night.

"Crap! It was indeed late! Just 10 more minutes." she told herself, and went back to finishing up the paperwork for the day.

Ana Steele was the owner of one of the biggest kickboxing Gyms in Seattle. Well, it was actually hers and her partner's, but after he died five years ago from cancer, she was the sole owner.

As a sigh escaped her plump pink lips, her phone rang." Shut it." she mumbled, and let it go to voicemail.

At the moment she was extremely tired and craved nothing else than her bath tub at home and after that, Ana desperately ached for her soft, king-sized bed. She was almost done, when her phone rang once more.

"Fuck!" Ana hissed, and grabbed her phone, because the person who was calling didn't give up.

"Well, you are very persistent. Are you!" she yelled into the phone.

"So, Miss Steele… I told you that you needed to blow off some steam, and not only think about work all the time." Ana heard the voice on the other line say, the tone so low and husky, making a fucking delicious shiver go up and down her spine.

Fuck!

The man wasn't even here in her presence, and already he was making her feel all hot over her _whole_ fucking body.

Ana cleared her throat and said." What do you want, Mr. Grey? What did you forget this time?"

The man chuckled at that. "Can you just please open up for me?" he asked teasingly.

Ana swallowed hard, and felt as if the room had caught fire. Why does what he says to her always sound so sexual?! Can't the man just speak like a normal person?!

'Behave! Ana behave, OK?' She scolded herself, and let out a deep breath.

"Fine. I'll open the door for you, Mr. Grey." Ana replied, and got up from her seat.

The kickboxing Gym was huge, so it took Ana a while to reach the front door. She used her badge and as it beeped, and swung open, Ana instantly was locking eyes with the most attractive man she had ever met in her life.

Fuck! Why is he so hot?!

He smiled at Ana, the second his eyes landed on hers and observed her from head to toe." Wow… you look stunning, as always."

Ana cleared her throat, her heart thumping against her rib cage, while she did her best not to jump the man.

'Behave, Anastasia Steele!' She told herself. 'No fooling around with clients!'

Those were her own rules, and Ana _never_ had trouble following them. Well, that was until six months ago, when this fucking gorgeous man started to train here in her Gym. At the moment Ana was visualizing Christian in only his kickboxing shorts, while he kicked the living daylight out of one of her punching bags in her Gym…

His upper body was _so_ fucking ripped, his chest and abs so hard as a rock. Gosh, what she'd give to lick that six-pack of his. He'd be sweaty, and yet she'd still lick him all over...

"Ugh" Ana didn't realize it herself, but she just moaned softly just then.

"Excuse me?" Christian said, and looked at Ana, his eyes boring into hers." What did you just say, Miss Steele?"

Embarrassed at her own reaction, Ana shook her head and avoided his gaze, while heat instantly spread towards her cheeks. At that, she turned on her heels, and began to walk away from him… Damn, him! Why did he have to be so hot AF?!

"You can go grab what you forgot in the Gym, Mr. Grey! I'll finish up in 5 minutes or so and then I'll lock up the place. Hurry." Ana said, while she strode away from the man.

As she reached her office, Ana grabbed a file or folder (which one, she didn't care) and used it as a fan.

"Why is it so hot all of a sudden?! Huh? Is the _fucking_ air conditioning in my office even on?" she muttered, and searched for the remote.

Yup! It was on! She huffed, and shook her head. It was all _his_ fault! Christian Grey just always was able to make her body react like this… how does he manage to do that?!

She wasn't sure, to be honest.

Since the first day that he walked into the kickboxing Gym, Ana had a gut feeling that he was not like other men. He was just so mysterious and all that she wanted but didn't allow herself to have.

'He's off limits, Ana!' she had to remind herself time and time again.

Do not fool around with rich, successful world-class kickboxing champions, Ana! She had always followed that own rule of hers, and never dated or have sex with the kick boxers who trained in her Gym. She wanted to keep the relationship she had with the trainers and boxers professional. (No screwing around!)

But, _**God**_ … can she really resist _this_ man? Ana wasn't sure about that, her own body betraying her whenever in his presence... fuckkk!

He would only look at her in a certain way, or say something to her with a double meaning, and she'd react, her whole body hot and trembling for that fucking gorgeous man named Christian Grey!

Whenever they would meet occasionally in the Gym, he would flirt with Ana. And he did it fucking every single time. She once told him that she didn't date her clients, but he ignored it and kept flirting. Ana just wished that he would stop with that… did she really though?

She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. 'Don't look up! Don't look up!' she told herself, but she couldn't resist and looked up anyway.

Their eyes met, and the corners of his mouth curled upwards in a naughty smirk." So… I just grabbed what I forgot, Miss Steele."

Ana cleared her throat, wanting desperately to either slap that _fucking_ smirk off of his face or jump the man and have her way with him.

Which one? Ana wasn't sure at that moment.

"Uhmm… well, that's good, Mr. Grey. Good night." Ana said instead, then broke eye contact with him, and attempted to finish her paper work.

"You know…" she heard him say, making her look up at him." Remember when I advised you to do something else than **work**?"

Ana swallowed hard, and nodded, unable to reply because he was closing the gap between them with a determined look on his handsome face.

"You remember, Miss Steele?" he asked, and raised an eyebrow." Be a good girl, and use your words?"

Ana shook her head." I remember." She said, her voice squeaky, while he took a step and closed the gap between them.

"Good girl." He complimented, and sat across from Ana.

He wasn't in his boxing shorts right now. Instead, he was dressed in a perfect tailored suit. So. Fucking. Hot.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are one beautiful woman, Miss Steele?" he stated, his eyes boring into hers.

Ana's heart began to thump wildly against her chest, and she licked her lips." Maybe."

His eyes instantly locked on Ana's lips, making him bite his own." Well, it's true... you are one stunning woman."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey, for the compliment." She replied.

He got up from his seat, and said." Call me Christian."

"OK?"

"Come on, be a good girl and call me Christian." he insisted. "Please?"

"OK… Christian." She said, and mimicked him and got up from her seat, while holding in her breath.

At hearing that, he walked over to where she stood. Ana's chest began to heave dangerously. God, he was really going for it. Was he?

When Christian reached her, he invaded her personal space. He was standing so fucking close she could smell his fucking delicious aftershave… fuck! So fucking hot!

As Christian leaned in on her, Ana's heart almost leaped out of her chest from anticipation…

What the fuck is he doing? Ana stood with trembling knees, while her eyes fluttered shut.

All Ana wanted to do right now was to grab Christian's face roughly and fucking kiss him senseless on the spot. He looked at her with those piercing beautiful eyes of his, and brought his lips towards her ear.

Ana stood in her spot, as if she was paralyzed, unable to say or do anything at that very moment. When Christian's lips reached her left ear, Ana's knees felt like it turned to jelly. The feeling of his talented lips grazing her ear lobe lightly, his fucking hot breath fanning on her delicate skin, made a shiver go through her whole body… from her fingers to her head and her core. The sensation so powerful, making Ana fucking wet for him… soaking and soaking wet.

He then stood behind her and whispered in her ear." Sweet, beautiful Ana… do you want me right now?"

She was too far gone, totally aroused by the man whose name was Christian Grey, unable to form a coherent sentence.

So, Ana only nodded, while her body trembled from anticipation.

He grabbed her gently from behind, placing his large hands on her waist and hip, gripping the delicate skin there, making Ana gasp loudly, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Be a good girl and use your words, Ana." He insisted.

Ana's chest heaved, and then she whispered," Yes, oh God, yes I want you."

That made him smile widely. "Good girl." Christian complimented her.

"Do you want me to touch you, Ana?"

She nodded, but then realized that he wanted her to be vocal." Yes, I want you to fucking touch me."

Christian chuckled at that." Good girl… Where do you want me to touch you, Ana?"

At the moment Ana felt herself getting extremely wet." Uhmm… I want you to touch me… everywhere."

"Good girl" he replied." Do you want me to touch you anywhere specific, Ana?"

She nodded, her eyes fluttering shut." Yes."

"Where do you want me to touch you the most, Ana?" Christian asked.

She shook her head." I ca… can't say where… I'm too embarrassed." Ana replied, her voice shaky.

"That makes you a bad girl." He pointed out." Come on, beauty. Be a good girl and tell me where you want me to touch you the most."

Ana let out the breath that she had been holding, and closed her eyes." I ca... can't tell you where." She said, her voice low." But I ca… can show you."

As those words tumbled from her lips, Christian felt his length throb and strain in his pants. He was already rock hard for the woman who he was in love with… Since the first time that he had laid eyes on her six months ago, he had tried to win her heart.

Christian had flirted with Ana and had asked her out multiple times, but she was being so professional about their relationship and kept declining.

Well, tonight he had planned on interrogating her. He wanted to know if she wanted him like he wanted her… And boy, his interrogation was a fucking success.

Ana did indeed want him after all and that made him so fucking happy…

And Oh **God** , just now she told him that she wanted to show him where she wanted him to touch her the most… fuckkkkk!

At hearing that, Christian wanted nothing more than to grab her roughly and bend Ana over her own fucking desk, pull her pencil skirt up, tear off her panties, and fuck her from behind…

However, he miraculously held himself back and said." Then that makes you a bad girl, if you can't tell me. But for now it's OK. I like _bad_ girls too."

Ana gasped at feeling his hot breath on her neck, and her eyes flew open, when she felt his erection against her ass.

At the moment Ana was such a mess, if he would fuck her now in her office, she wouldn't mind… oh, God… she wouldn't mind at all.

"Christian?" he heard her say.

"Yes?"

"That I'm a bad girl right now, does that mean that you're gonna spank me? And hard? Like _fucking_ hard?" Ana asked, making Christian harder than he already was to the point that his length hurt.

"Ana?"

"Yes?" she said.

"God, I'd like to do that, beauty." He replied, his hot breath fanning on the back of her neck. "But can you do me a favor first?"

She nodded, and then said." Yes… _anything_ for you."

"You sure, Ana?"

"Yes" she replied without hesitation.

"Can you have dinner with me first?" Christian asked.

"Yes." Ana said, but then realized what he had asked, making her eyes open instantly." Wait... What?!"

 **THE END**

 **Or not? Well, you tell me lovelies**

* * *

 ****Laughing naughtily****

 **Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing! ;)**


	7. Over and over again

**NOTE: Sorry that I took chapter 7 down yesterday.**

 **Reason? Wel, there was a TROLL.**

 **However, I will repost it now.**

 **Tell me, if you want me to continue this... or not.**

 **It's all in your hands, you all.. :)**

 **And BTW, the troll can go to 'Sleep'... LOL. ;)**

* * *

 **The sexual ' _adventures_ ' of Ana/ Christian (Second Part)**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **xxxxx**

 **Over and over again**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

Ana sat nervously in one of the many seats, her eyes plastered on the two men fighting in the kickboxing ring. While everyone else was cheering and shouting, rooting for one of the two kick boxers, Ana held in her breath, her right hand clenching her phone and her left trembling slightly.

She owned a kickboxing Gym, one of the biggest in Seattle and saw everyday how the men trained. Her Gym had two kickboxing rings, and every day several fights occurred in both of them.

Every now and then, Ana watched the kick boxers fight and has been for a few years now.

And yet, she could never get used to it. Especially now...

Since Christian had asked her out, Ana had been on many dates with him. (Yes, you read correctly)

She has been dating Christian Grey, the rich and successful world-class kickboxing champion for three whole weeks now.

When he had asked her out _that_ night in her office, Ana felt like he had tricked her into agreeing on going to dinner with him.

And it was indeed a trick… Christian was being his cocky self, and knew that she wouldn't be able to resist him.

Damn, that gorgeous gray-eyed man!

He sometimes infuriated Ana, but _God **damn,**_ did she find that so fucking attractive…

Christian was everything she never knew she wanted. In three weeks time, he had swept Ana off of her feet. Something she thought wasn't possible.

Ana was 27, and had dated a couple of guys… men who haven't impressed her much. She sure could pick them: one was a cheater, the other was lazy, another was just fucking crazy jealous!

The latter, Ana couldn't really stand at one point and she broke things off with him…

Ana's awful experiences with her exes, made her _not_ want to date anymore. She was _so_ fucking sick of deadbeats, and overly possessive guys, so Ana swore off men. (Temporarily)

She hadn't been with a man for almost 8 months now, and it was fucking driving her nuts!

And yet, Ana didn't want to go on dates, or sign herself up for a dating site.

No…. that was most definitely not her style... not at all.

Her vibrator(s) have been her sex partner for these past 8 months now, and honestly Ana was on the verge of begging a man… **_any_ ** man for sex.

And she _almost_ had done that!

One of her clients, he was also a kick boxer whose name was Alec, had set up a blind date for Ana. Fortunately for her, Ana had car trouble that evening and wasn't able to make it to said date on time.

She considered herself lucky... Why?

Well, because the next day, Ana laid eyes on the most attractive and _gorgeous_ man she had ever met _... a_ professional kick boxer named Christian Grey..

From the moment their eyes met, Ana felt an attraction towards him… it was like an invisible force pulling her towards him.

Every time she locked eyes with Christian, Ana felt **_utterly_ ** exposed to him. She was fully clothed, and yet she felt as if he was able to see right through her heart and soul…

On their first three dates, Christian had treated her like she was a queen.

Aside from him being and acting all cocky and self assured all the time, Ana had discovered that he could be very attentive and sweet...

After their first date, Christian had sent her a dozen red roses the next day, making her blush all over, her heart fluttering in her chest.

As she read the card that came with the flowers, Ana felt on cloud nine, wondering if she was dreaming or imagining it all...

She even had pinched herself multiple times, and discovered that it all was really happening!

Christian was as real as the air that she breathed...

And he was so _fucking_ gorgeous… as if angels themselves had sculpted him with all the love in the world, when they created him.

God damn! Just thinking about him, made Ana all of a sudden fucking hot!

They've been dating for weeks, kissed each other and fooled around. And even though the physical attraction between them was so strong, she hadn't slept with the man... Though she desperately wanted to have sex with him, Ana hadn't done the 'deed' with Christian yet...

Why?

Something always came up: her job, or his work or their friends/ family...

Three nights ago she almost had given Christian a blow-job, but then she had a family emergency and had to go the hospital. Her father fell and had broken his wrist, so she had to go to the hospital in a hurry.

That evening, Ana had even introduced Christian to Ray.

(What a way to introduce the man you're dating to your father...)

Damn! Fuckkkk! That night she almost had a taste of him. Hmmm…

Ana had felt his rock hard length through his pants, and Goddd…. So fucking hot. She stroked him and that alone had made her wet…

They were in his house and DAMN, Ana really thought that she was gonna get some… *sighs*

 **** Flashback****

 _They were kissing on the couch in his living room, when Ana all of a sudden got up and stood in front of him._

 _"Hey! Where are you going, Ana…" he whined, while looking at Ana, his gray eyes blown wide with lust._

 _Ana pulled her silvery hairpin out, making her locks fall onto her shoulders._

 _She smiled naughtily at him, and bit her lips. "I want you, Christian… I want you so badly… Right fucking now…" Ana said, and grabbed his face roughly with her small, delicate hands._

 _And before Christian could say anything back, she swiftly sat on his lap and ground down on him. His eyes fluttered shut and Christian swore he saw stars behind his eyelids. He growled softly, as he felt Ana grab his right hand and placed it on her moist panties._

 _Oh God! She was soaking and soaking wet. Fuck... Christian felt himself going rock hard, while imagining how he would lick her wet folds..._

 _Christian wanted nothing more than to tear off the scrap that Ana called panties, and he almost did._

 _However, she was faster and jumped off of his lap and instead knelled in front of the couch, between his legs._

 _Christian hissed, his mouth falling open slightly, as Ana began to unbuckle his belt." I want to taste you, Christian…" she said seductively." You want me to take your hard cock in my hot, wet mouth?"_

 _At that, his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and when he opened them, he nodded and grabbed her roughly by her face._

 _Ana smiled naughtily, and then unzipped his pants, and grabbed his rock hard length and stroked it gently. "So hard… so fucking hard…" She said, while admiring his wonderful erection._

 _She slowly brought her mouth towards his length, and was just about to taste Christian, when her phone rang loudly…_

 _It was the hospital._

 _Fuckkkkk!_

 ***End of flashback***

And so here she was sitting in the crowd, while her hands trembled heavily. Ana was watching Christian fight. Tonight was the first time that she had ever seen a kick boxing fight up close.

(He made sure she had a seat in the first row, so Ana could watch him up close during the fight)

She should get used to it by now, because in her Gym the men fought daily, and yet Ana wasn't able to. Especially when it was Christian who was fighting in the kickboxing ring right now.

He concentrated on the fight fully, and was all sweaty. Usually the sight of him all sweaty would make Ana wet for him. However not tonight…

Tonight, Ana was terrified for him. What if Christian got seriously injured? What if his opponent would kick him so hard that Christian would bleed all over?

Ana was worried about Christian, and yet when she watched him fight, she noticed that he fought confidently and effortlessly...

Christian was a pro and it showed in all his movements.

Ana was still worried about him. However, during the third round she finally was able to let out the breath that she had been holding.

Christian had knocked his opponent out, and the huge crowd cheered and jumped up from their seats. At that, the corners of Ana's mouth curled upwards, the smile instantly reaching her eyes…

Christian Grey, the world-class champion has won the fight!

As the kickboxing referee held his hand up in victory, Christian's eyes searched for Ana...

The moment their eyes met, he kept his gray ones locked onto hers.

He was doing it again...

Christian was boring his eyes into hers, making her feel so fucking exposed to him, the intensity just almost too overwhelming, making Ana feel herself getting wet for him. Ana sucked in a deep breath, her chest beginning to heave dangerously... God, he looked so fucking hot in only his kickboxing shorts, his abs ripped and his body all sweaty.

And Christian? Well, he was still looking at her...

'Such a gorgeous creature.' he thought.

Ana was smiling shyly at him, and he noticed the slight flush on her cheeks.

At one point Christian smiled devilishly, knowing that Ana was already wet for him...

He couldn't wait to bring her to his house tonight, and be alone with her again.

God... he sucked in a breath, just imagining how he was planning to **_finally_ ** make her come over and over again for him, while she screamed and cried out in pleasure...

Christian planned on **_finally_ ** fucking Ana so hard tonight, just the thought making him harden.

Good thing his manager told him that they had made enough photos and that Christian could go to the locker room to shower. (Thank goodness, cause he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of so many people... he instantly forced himself not to think of Ana, instead thinking of other unattractive things)

As he stepped out the kickboxing ring, Christian's eyes darted towards her and he mouthed. "See you in front of the building, OK?"

Ana smiled, and nodded. "OK, see you soon..."

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

After the fight, Ana met Christian outside the arena and congratulated him. He kissed her, and told her that she was his lucky charm.

To celebrate his victory, Christian invited Ana to his house for a late night dinner.

At the moment Ana sat across from him in his modern kitchen, about to take a bite from the steak that he had prepared especially for her.

However, Christian got up and said. "Wait, Ana… you **_have_ ** to try this **_special_ **_sauce_."

Ana waited, as he walked over to the counter to grab said sauce.

When he returned to their table, Christian handed her the 'special sauce' and smiled at her. "Try it now." He told her.

Ana smiled also, and nodded. "Okay, let's see what the fuss is about." She said, as she poured a bit of the sauce on her steak and took a bite of it.

Christian watched her intensely, while grabbing his knife and fork. As Ana tasted the juicy piece of meat and the special sauce, her eyes involuntarily fluttered shut.

"Hmmm… God! You're right… It's so good!" Ana moaned, while Christian watched her, his mouth falling open slightly.

At hearing that, all kinds of dirty thoughts swirled inside his head at that very moment...

God damn! He instantly went hard just looking at her plump red lips, and hearing her make that 'hmmmm' sound.

Fuckkkk! So hot... So fucking hot!

At this point Christian couldn't take it anymore… he wanted Ana and wanted her RIGHT NOW…

Christian felt himself harden more… he was already fucking hard for her.

She took another bite and once more Ana made that sound. " Hmmmm… so good…" her eyes fluttering shut.

At that, Christian's control went out the window. He got up from his chair and leaped towards her. As Ana noticed that he was standing next to her, she opened her eyes.

"What the…" she said, but was cut off by the feeling of his warm lips on hers.

Ana sighed into his mouth, as he gripped her tightly.

"Ana, I want you now." He growled into her ear, making her head spin deliciously. "I want you right now."

"God, Christian. If you only know how much my body craves for you…" Ana replied, and bit her lips. "My body has been longing for yours for too long."

Christian impatiently dragged her away from the kitchen, but then suddenly Ana stopped in her tracks. "Wait!" She said and grabbed the sauce from the table.

"Hmmm…" Christian said, as he licked his lips.

In record time, they were in his bedroom. "God, Christian." she whimpered, as he pushed her roughly against the door.

He crashed his lips onto hers and as she felt his warm tongue plunge into her warm mouth, she felt herself getting wet. So, so fucking wet...

His hand trailed down from her face to her sides and ended up between her legs." Open your legs for me, beauty…" he demanded, so Ana complied.

As his fingers landed on her panties, Christian moaned into her ear." God… you are so fucking wet, Ana…"

Ana's eyes fluttered shut, and she whimpered. "Only for you, Christian…"

While Ana had her back against the door, Christian pressed his muscled body hard against hers, making her moan loudly." Uhhmm, Christian… I want you so badly… please, please _**fuck** _ me right now." She begged.

Christian crashed his lips onto hers, and kissed her deeply and hungrily, imagining how it would feel like to be buried deep within her. Only the thought, made him very hard. It made him fucking HARD… rock hard!

Ana felt his hard length strain against her, making her moan aloud. As she tore her lips roughly from his, Ana knelt in front of him. In a blink, she had unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down along with his boxers. She admired his rock hard member for a moment and licked her lips.

"So hard, baby. Want me to take you into my hot, wet mouth?" she asked seductively.

Christian swallowed hard and nodded. He wanted to say something, but all coherent thoughts left his mind, as Ana took him into her hot mouth.

"You taste so good, baby…" she said and whimpered softly, happy that she _finally_ was able to have a taste of him.

"Hmmm…" he moaned, close to a growl.

At this point, Ana's juices were dripping down her legs.

Christian had imagined so many times in the past six months of Ana like this, knelled in front of him, sucking him just the way she was doing right now.

However, right now he wanted something else…

So, Christian grabbed her and pulled her up on her feet. Out of disappointment, Ana pouted like a girl who lost her 'candy'.

Christian smiled at that. "I want to taste you, beauty… I want to fucking lick and taste your sweet juices until you fucking come all over my face… "He said, his voice very low.

At hearing that, Ana felt herself getting even wetter than before…just the thought of him licking her folds, made her almost wanna come.

Christian helped her out of her blouse and drooled, when he saw what she was wearing underneath… She was wearing a red corset, making her breasts jut out proudly.

"You like?" Ana asked.

He nodded at that. "I like it a lot!" he growled, and grabbed her roughly making her gasp loudly.

Ana helped him out of his button-down shirt, but at one point impatiently tore it from his muscled body. There he was in front of her, standing stark naked and proudly, as she admired him.

"You are so hot… so fucking beautiful… "Ana said, and licked his sweaty, rock hard abs.

She was still fully clothed, but that turned him on more. Hmmmm…

All of a sudden, Christian grabbed her ass and helped her up, making her wrap her legs around him. He carried her to the nearest table in his bedroom and placed her gently on it. As Christian helped her out of the corset, Ana gasped at the feel of his fiery hands on her skin.

"So beautiful…" he said, and sucked on her pulse point." You're so fucking beautiful, Ana…"

Christian swiftly unclasped her bra and as she felt him suck at her erect nipple, Ana's mouth fell open, her brows furrowing.

"God, Christian… Make me come, now… please!" She begged.

He obliged and as he sucked on her other erect nipple, his hand slowly crept under her skirt.

"Open your legs for me." he ordered.

She did, but he wasn't satisfied. "Wider, beauty!" he growled lowly.

And at that, Christian tore at one side of her skirt, making her gasp loudly. This way she was able to open her legs wider for him.

"Hmmmm…" he said, as his fingers landed on her soaking wet panties once more.

"Christian…" Ana whined loudly." Please…"

He was too impatient to move her panties aside, so instead, Christian tore her panties and pushed a finger inside of her. Ana gasped and as her eyes fluttered open, she tugged hard on his hair.

"Ana, please lie on your back, beauty…" he begged." Then open your legs wide for me… please, let me see your dripping wet slit."

The table was cold and hard against her back, but Ana didn't care… it felt so fucking good to do what this fucking gorgeous man was asking of her and to be touched by him...

"Ana, I must taste you now… "He said, his breathing ragged. " You're so fucking wet, baby…"

Ana looked up at him through her thick eyelashes, and whispered. "My shoes... Take them off."

Christian shook his head and said. "No, leave them on."

So there she was, lying on her back topless on the cold table, her panties torn, totally exposed, her legs spread wide for him, her core soaking wet and his gray eyes locked on her swollen folds…

Ana still had her skirt on and now he wants her to keep her high heels on...

"So fucking beautiful…" she heard him say, and he licked his lips.

"My shoes." Ana tried once more, but he shook his head.

"It's a turn-on. I wanna fuck you with your heels still on your feet, beauty…" he explained.

Ana moaned loudly, as she visualized him thrusting hard and deep within her, while her high heels were still on her feet…

"You gonna stand right there all night? Take me, Christian…" she demanded, getting fucking impatient now.

Ana was far too gone, and just wanted him to fuck her right away...Gosh, she so needed Christian...

Her core was aching to be touched and she couldn't wait anymore. It was like Christian could read her mind, cause in a blink he dipped his head and tasted her.

In his opinion, Ana's essence tasted even better than her lips…

"God… you taste so fucking good, beauty…" He growled.

At that, Christian brought his fiery mouth to her aching center once more. He ruthlessly began licking, nibbling, nipping and sucking on her clit, driving her completely wild. Ana was whimpering and at one point, she began screaming like crazy.

"Christian! Oh, God!" she moaned loudly. " So good! OMG! So fucking good…"

Ana had her eyes closed and grabbed a handful of his locks, tugging on it real hard, as Christian kept pleasuring her.

"Christian, please!" she screamed loudly.

Within minutes, Ana felt a sensation in the pit of her stomach. Oh God… she was about to come.

"Christian, I'm close." she panted, her breasts heaving heavily.

He smiled. "Are you close, baby? Are you gonna fucking come for me?" Christian said.

She nodded and at one point, Ana let go of his hair and instead she grabbed the sides of the table.

He looked at her happily, because the sight of her was extremely breathtaking.

"Do you wanna come fucking hard, beauty?" he asked.

She nodded and said." Yes! I wanna come… very hard, Christian… yes."

"How close are you?" Christian asked. "Will you come for me, now?"

He then circled her clit with his fingers roughly, and that's when Ana broke.

"Christian, I'm going to…" she panted, as she moaned…

At this point Ana couldn't take it anymore. As she felt his tongue thrust inside her repeatedly and his fingers circling around her sensitive bud, she finally let go…

Ana hit her climax so fucking hard, her head tilting back, her back arching upwards and her body shuddering .

As she felt waves and waves of pleasure throughout her whole body, Ana wasn't able to keep her voice down.

"Christian!" She cried out, as she saw a white light behind her eyelids, while he licked up all her juices…

 **THE END**

 ***Evil laughter***

* * *

 **Note: Want more? ;) ... Well, you tell me lovelies.**

 **At Eire: Yup, I really like your idea... thanks! ;)**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! ;)**


	8. Say it, Ana!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Note: Thank you for the wonderful feedback, you all. ;)**

 **The sexual ' _adventures_ ' of Ana/ Christian**

 **Here is some more sexiness, because you asked for it. LOL :)**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **(Third and LAST part)**

 **Say it, Ana!**

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

* * *

 _Ana hit her climax so fucking hard, her head tilting back, her back arching upwards and her body shuddering ._

 _As she felt waves and waves of pleasure throughout her whole body, Ana wasn't able to keep her voice down._

 _"Christian!" She cried out, as she saw a white light behind her eyelids, while he licked up all her juices…_

 **~ The next day ~**

It was almost noon, when Ana's cellphone rang, making her look away from her computer screen.

The second her eyes landed on the phone display, and she read 'MY gray-eyed man', the butterflies in Ana's tummy began to do delicious somersaults, making her think of the night before...

Heat instantly spread to her cheeks, as her mind brought her back to last night...

Gosh... Christian was the best lover ever. Not only was he attentive, and had kept his promise to make her come over and over again. But he was such a dominating lover.

'So fucking hot'

Just the memory of Christian's gray eyes locked onto hers, while he fingered her, made Ana hot all over again.

At the moment her whole body was still deliciously sore from their recent 'activities', especially at certain parts but Ana didn't mind... nope, she didn't mind at all.

At this point she didn't even want to fight what she was beginning to feel for Christian, because her heart had won from her head.

All Ana wanted right now was to be near him and smell him.

Yup, Christian Grey smelled really good. As soon as his scent hit her, Ana was powerless and automatically gave in to him...

"God, I need him right now" were the words that tumbled from her pink lips, as she grabbed her phone.

C: 'What are you doing, my beauty?'

Ana smiled naughtily, and almost wanted to text 'on the verge of playing with myself'.

But she wrote something else instead.

A:' Working, off course... I'm in my office, Christian'

C:' What are you wearing right now?'

She shook her head at that.

A:' Uhmm... a dark blue dress'

C:' Does it show off your beautiful curves?'

A:' Uhh... I guess so'

C:' I imagine you in it... Gosh, you're a beauty, Ana.'

A:' Well, thank you'

C:' Are you wearing panties?'

When Ana read that, she immediately dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

A." Well, that escalated quickly... hmmm, let me see if I'm wearing any"

C." What do you mean, Ana? Are you gonna... touch yourself there?"

A." Wouldn't you like to know? Well... I've placed my hand on my right hip... now it's on my thigh... my fingers are tracing my... yup, baby. I'm wearing panties. But there's a 'but', Christian..."

C." And that is?"

A." I'm wearing panties, but they are already wet..."

Never before had Christian answered anyone so fast!

C." Why are you wet, my vixen?"

A." I was working, and then you texted me... and then..."

C." And then?"

A." And then I thought about last night... made me hot in an instant"

C." You're making me hard, Ana..."

A." Good, cause I'm already wet for you"

C." Take off your panties, baby"

A." OK, I'm taking them off... right now, Christian"

C." Is your office locked?"

A." Yes... I want you to unbuckle your belt, baby..."

C." I'm doing it right now..."

A." I'm touching myself, Christian... my fingers are soaked with my juices, baby..."

C." Ana, baby... you're killing me over here"

A." Take off your pants now... and your boxers"

C." I'm taking them off right now"

A." Where are you?"

C." I'm at home... alone"

A." Ooh, Christian... my clit is already swollen... hmmm..."

When he heard Ana moan through the phone, he felt himself getting rock hard...

C." Ana, baby... I'm so hard... wish you were here so you can put my hard cock in your hot, wet mouth, baby..."

At hearing that, Ana licked her lips.

A." God, Christian... I so want to suck your delicious cock... hmmm..."

C." Ana, baby... are you fingering yourself?"

A." Yes... I am. My fingers are gliding over my pussy and my clit is so swollen, baby... I wish you were here eating me out right now"

C." Are you sitting in your chair, baby?"

A." Yes"

C:" Spread your legs wide for me, Ana..."

A." I'm doing it now... my dress is in the way, so I pulled it up so..."

C." So what, Ana?"

A." I pulled my dress up, so my lower half is completely bare"

Christian swallowed hard, when he heard Ana say those words, imagining how she must look right now... Fuck! So hot.

A." Christian, baby... I'm totally exposed right now... my juices are dripping from my wet core... my legs are spread wide for you... I'm fingering myself and God, baby... I'm close"

And then Ana moaned aloud, making Christian move his hand faster, his eyes shut tightly, his brows furrowed, also feeling that he was close.

C." Ana... baby, imagine that I'm the one who is fingering you, baby..."

A." Oh, I am, Christian... I so am! Hmmmm"

With her eyes shut tightly, Ana was panting and moaning at this point, so lost in her pleasure, lost in the bubble that Christian had built, making her forget that she was still in her office.

C." Ana, baby... you have to be quiet. Do you have clients downstairs?"

At hearing that, Ana's eyes fluttered open and it was then, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Ana? Are you in there? Why is your door locked? We need you downstairs" she heard one of her employees say.

She growled softly, her hands clenching into fists." OK, OK. Give me a few minutes, will you?"

"OK... we'll be waiting" Ana heard him say from the other side of the door.

C." Baby?"

A." Ughhh! I'm so sorry, Christian... I have to go."

While saying that, she got up from her seat and put her panties back on.

C." Seriously? I was almost there..."

A." Sorry, babe... I'll make it up to you... tonight, OK?"

C."You promise?"

A." I promise... later, OK? Love you."

Christian was stunned at hearing those last two words, his eyes widening, making him speechless. After a few seconds though, he recovered and said." See you tonight, my beautiful vixen."

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

It was 5:30 PM, when Ana received a text message.

C:' I couldn't wait... I'm in the gym training with Taylor.'

A smirk appeared on her face, as she read his text.

A.' So that means you'll be all sweaty... and so fucking hot'

C.' Come on downstairs... then you don't have to imagine me being all sweaty like I know you're doing right now, cause you'll be able to see me in the flesh... all sweaty and shirtless'

Ana bit her lip, and shook her head.

'How does he know that I'm doing that?!' she wondered and texted him back.

A.' Well, you're being your cocky self, Mr. Grey... telling me that I'm fantasizing about you?'

C.' I know you are, my vixen... come down.'

A.' So dominating!'

C.' You like it... I know you do'

A.' Oh, really?'

C.' Come downstairs... _Please_ , Ana'

Ana caved at reading those last two words.

A.' OK. I'm finishing up, and then I'll meet you downstairs.'

C.' See ya soon'

Ana hastily finished up and sighed deeply... Oh, God.

Just the thought of Christian downstairs training in only his boxing shorts made her cheeks flush and her heart ram against her rib-cage.

As Ana turned off her laptop, her mind brought her back in time. It brought her back to the night before...

 _ **** Flashback****_

 _She was lying on the cold table, after Christian had given her a mind-blowing orgasm. Her eyes were still closed, when she felt strong arms grab her and carry her away from the table._

 _"Christian..." Ana said lazily, her eyes fluttering open._

 _"How was that, my beauty?" he asked, as he laid her gently on his soft bed._

 _She smiled and replied." It was amazing... you are amazing! Well, you have **very** talented fingers and tongue."_

 _"Wait until you feel me inside of you, Ana..."_

 _She instantly felt the butterflies in her tummy, when she heard him say that." Christian..."_

 _He didn't give Ana much time to recover. The second he joined her on the bed, Christian flipped Ana over so she was on her hands and knees._

 _From behind, he grabbed her hair and pinched her breast." Do you still want me, Ana?" Christian asked, his hot breath fanning on the back of her sensitive neck._

 _Ana nodded, and felt herself getting so fucking wet she thought she was going insane..._

 _He was being so dominating, and that turned her on so much!_

 _"Christian, please..." Ana wined." Fuck me from behind, baby..."_

 _In the process, Ana's shoes was thrown on the floor and so was the rest of her clothes. He hastily grabbed a condom from his drawer and swiftly put it on._

 _So there she was on his huge bed, bare naked, on all fours, while she turned her head and locked eyes with Christian._

 _"Fuck me now, baby"_

 _Christian's cock was throbbing, as his eyes scanned Ana's body..._

 _He knew that he won't last long, seeing her like that._

 _His eyes landed on her sexy curves, and he swallowed hard. At one point his eyes landed on her swollen, glistering and dripping pussy..._

 _Oh God, he almost lost control then and when Christian locked his eyes on hers, while she begged." Please, baby... fuck. me. hard."_

 _Uhuh... he lost it and roughly grabbed Ana's hips and plunged his rock hard erection into her from behind._

 _Ana gasped loudly at the sensation, and whimpered." Christian... Oh God!"_

 _Christian grabbed her roughly on her hips, as he slammed hard into her._

 _"Ana..." he whispered, while feeling her pussy clench around him." You are so tight, baby..."_

 _While being fucked by him, Ana moaned and whimpered, already feeling that sensation in the pit of her stomach._

 _Christian grabbed Ana's breast with his right hand, making her scream from pure pleasure." Christian! Ehmmhmm"_

 _As he fucked her into oblivion, Christian tugged on Ana's shiny locks and growled." You are mine, Ana..."_

 _She was so close and could only moan loudly, her eyes shut tightly, focusing on her upcoming release._

 _But Christian wasn't satisfied by her reaction and as punishment he brought a hand to her pussy and circled her clit." Say it! Say it, Ana..." he demanded." Say that you. are. mine!"_

 _He was also very close, her tight and wet pussy clenching his hard cock like it was her wet, hot mouth sucking him..._

 _Ana begged." Christian, I'm so close baby..."_

 _While fucking her continuously, but slowing down the pace, he shook his head and with gritted teeth, Christian growled." Say it, Ana!"_

 _She was almost there, and just wanted one thing... Ana wanted to come for him._

 _So she did as he demanded and replied." I am yours, baby... I am yours and only yours, Christian... always!"_

 _When those words tumbled from her kiss swollen lips, Christian slid out of her and got out of the bed._

 _He grabbed her roughly by the ankles, making Ana yelp aloud._

 _Christian pulled her to him, and helped her on her feet._

 _She looked at him, wondering what was going on." Christian... what..." she began, but he cut her off._

 _"Be quiet." he said, and carried her towards the red sofa in his bedroom._

 _Christian took a seat on the sofa, and grabbed her by her wrists." Ride me, Ana" he demanded, and gave her a dominating look._

 _The look on his handsome face and his words, made her so hot all over again..._

 _Ana found Christian so fucking attractive, when he bossed her around... so hot!_

 _Without hesitation, she complied and carefully sat on his lap. When her eyes locked onto his once more, and she felt how hard he was, Ana had the urge to_ _suck on his rock hard erection, but it was like he could read her mind._

 _""I said ride me, Ana!"_

 _In one swift motion, his throbbing cock disappeared inside of Ana, making them both moan aloud._

 _"Christian!" She whimpered, and began to fuck him hard._

 _He roughly grabbed her by her hips, while Ana began to move up and down, fucking like her life depended on it._

 _"Ana" he whispered." You're so fucking wet..."_

 _Her breasts were in his face, the sight of them going up and down, just so delicious._

 _"You're beautiful, Ana..."_

 _"Christian..." she replied, while her eyes fluttered shut._

 _They both were sweaty. Sweat trailed down both their bodies, while the only sound that you could hear was the noise of slapping skin on skin._

 _At a certain point, Christian changed the angle a bit. And also moved with her and he knew at that point that he wouldn't last long... he felt her inner walls clench around his cock, making him lose it completely." Ana!" he yelled." I cannot hold it any longer, baby..."_

 _She opened her eyes and replied." Then do not hold it in... you can come now, Christian... let go"_

 _He shook his head at that." You first... Come for me, baby..."_

 _"Christian… I'm so close." Ana cried out._

 _While she rode him, Ana felt his dick hit against the neck of her womb. The pleasure she felt was brain-shattering..._

 _"Oh, God!" Ana cried out..._

 _"Baby..." he whispered, on the verge of letting go._

 _With her eyes now open, she kept fucking him, while Ana said." I'm so close, Christian!"_

 _At this point, he felt like he was about to explode inside of her._

 _"Ana…" He moaned, his eyes shut, his brows scrunched together, while sweat rolled down his temple._

 _"Can I come for you, baby?" Ana whispered, trying to urge him to tip over the edge._

 _He nodded and begged." Please do..."_

 _As an earth-shattering feeling washed over her whole being that went from her fingers to her toes and her core, Ana thought that she had died and had gone to heaven." Christian!" she cried out and pulled him to her and kissed him hungrily on his lips._

 _The moment Christian felt Ana come for him, while her inner walls squeezed around his erection, he finally let go and experienced a brain- shattering release..._

 _His whole body trembled heavily at the power of it, making him growl aloud, his hands gripping her hips so tightly it must've hurt her._

 _Yup, he was gonna see the mark on Ana's body tomorrow... he was sure of that._

 _"Anaaaaa!" Christian shouted, when he came so fucking hard, not even caring that his neighbors probably had heard him._

 _After coming down from her high, Ana kissed him lazily on the lips, and whispered." I wanna do that again... and again."_

 ** _** End of flashback**_**

"Ana?"

She was taken out of her heavenly thoughts by a familiar voice.

When she looked up, and saw who it was who had 'disturbed' her, Ana's lips curled upwards into a wide smile." What are you doing here? Thought you were training with Taylor."

Christian raised an eyebrow and then smirked." I wanted to see what was taking you so long..." he explained." Plus, I couldn't wait to see the blue dress that you are wearing... you know, the dress you wore, when you had phone sex with me today..."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Note: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.**

 **J**


	9. Shhh, not so loud

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Note: Thank you for the wonderful feedback, you all. ;)**

 **The sexual ' _adventures_ ' of Ana/ Christian**

 **Here is some more sexiness, because you asked for it. LOL :)**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Shhh, not so loud**

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

* * *

It was around 11 AM, when Christian awoke from a restless sleep.

12 days...

TWELVE fucking days!

He hasn't seen Ana in 12 days!

Her mom had invited her to have a girls only vacation in Hawaii with Kate and Ros. The four of them surely must've had a lot of fun there.

Uhumm... of course they did.

When Ana had told him about the trip, he told her to have fun.

'But not too much.' Was the comment he forgot to add.

Christian was very jealous about the fact that strange men were going to gawk at his girl.

His Ana... she was his and ONLY his...

She was a true beauty and men were surely going to hit on her." Fuck, why did I let her go without me?!" he growled, while punching and kicking the punching bag in his private gym, imagining the bag was a fucker who was hitting on his Ana.

Just thinking about that, made the kick-boxing 'monster' want to get out. Aargh!

'Ana is mine' he thought, and kicked the punching bag one last time.

Don't get him wrong... Christian trusted her... Completely.

He knew that she was faithful and would _never_ cheat on him. Their love was too deep and too strong.

However, he just couldn't help the jealousy and rage that was creeping up on him. He couldn't help the images that were flashing through his mind right now. Images of strange, clingy men, who were caressing her beautiful, beautiful body with their eyes... undressing her with their filthy, fucking eyes!

Christian growled out of frustration and grabbed a towel, while walking out the gym.

As he reached his luxurious bathroom, he took a cold shower and put on some clothes. While combing his hair, Christian looked at his own reflection in the mirror.

Tonight... he could hardly wait.

What was happening tonight? Well, tonight she will be back in Seattle...

Just a few hours and she'd be in his arms again. Just a few hours, and he could feel her lips on his again, smell her hair and touch her face.

Ana...

A few months ago, she'd told him that he was very addictive. Well, the feeling was mutual.

In his opinion, Ana was like a wonderful, delicious drug.

While closing his eyes, Christian imagined feeling her naked skin on his own. His fingers were gripping the sink, while he remembered the last time he made love to her... God, just thinking about that night made him ROCK hard...

Fuck!

 _ **It was right here in this bathroom, against the shower wall. He remembered every single thing about that night so clearly. The feel of her legs around his waist, the feel of her sharp nails digging onto the flesh of his back, the way he moved in and out of her, the sounds that escaped her pretty red lips… she was moaning and screaming from pure pleasure… the feel of her slick, wet pussy around his hard cock**_ …

At one point, Christian shook his head out of frustration. God! He really needed to see her. And fast, before he goes totally insane!

'Oh, she will surely be the end of me.' he thought at that moment.

Was she a witch or something? Because it felt like she had put a spell on him. A very powerful one… one he couldn't and did not want to escape.

Christian wondered if she felt the same way. Did she love and want him the way he **_loved_** , ached, craved and wanted her?!

All of a sudden, he was taken out of his thoughts by a phone ringing loudly.

"Christian here."

"The plane will land within twenty minutes, Sir."

"OK, I'm ready" he said, and hung up the phone.

Just the thought of having her in his bed again, made his heart rate speed up exponentially...

God, she most definitely will be the end of me...

Christian grabbed his coat and with his gorgeous girlfriend on his mind, he walked out the front door.

While sliding behind the wheel of his brand new car, he thought." God, I so fucking need to be inside her right now..."

* * *

Ana was impatiently waiting for the plane to land. Their vacation was awesome! The four of them had a wonderful time, but still she missed something.

Nope, not something but someone. She missed him so.

Christian...

Every night, before going to sleep, she made a phone call to him. They talked about this and that, but she needed more than to hear his deep, sexy voice. She needed, wanted him. All of him. The need to be in his warm arms and to hear him say 'I love you' in person, was so strong that it became painful and unbearable at one point.

In her opinion, he sure had a way with her.. he could make her feel safe and loved with just a single look or touch.

Her body missed his and ached to feel his hands on her naked skin. The first day on vacation, she already needed him desperately . But the longer she had to be without him, the worse it got. On the 5th day, she even asked him to have phone sex with her. She heard him chuckle through the phone, making her very angry at him. She gave him a piece of her mind, telling him not to laugh at her request.

She then furiously hung up the phone on him. Of course, he immediately called her back. With a straight face, she picked up and heard him apologize to her over and over again. He told her that he really wasn't laughing at her.

And of course, Ana forgave him not long after, apologizing to him herself.

She told him that she was going crazy, not being able to be with him. Not being able to touch and kiss him.

It never came to the phone sex though, because that night the girls decided to sleep in her room.

Damn it! Fucking sleepover plans!

She loved him so much, that sometimes she had trouble breathing. Just the thought of losing him, made her want to throw up.

God! Why did she love him this much?!

While the plane was landing, Ana had to think back on that very adventurous morning…

 _ **She and Christian just had spent the night together. A very, very hot night. Kate was banging at her door, saying that Ana had to get up. She grunted out of annoyance and covered herself with a sheet.**_

 _ **After a few minutes, Kate pounded at her door again.**_

 _ **"Christian, please stop having sex with my best friend, will you? She and I have plans to go shopping!" Ana and Christian heard her say.**_

 _ **Instead of getting out of bed, Ana burst out into laughter and so did Christian.**_

 _ **"Ana! If you don't shower right now, I will unlock your door and drag you to it!" Kate threatened at one point.**_

 _ **Ana immediately got up and looked over at the very handsome man who was lying deliciously in her bed... naked.**_

 _ **Fuck.**_

 ** _Hmmmm..._**

 _ **"Don't go" he said and gave her a pleading look.**_

 _ **"Gotta go or she will unlock my door" Ana said and softly kissed him on his forehead.**_

 _ **She walked into her bathroom, and stepped into the shower.**_

 _ **After ten minutes, Ana grabbed a towel and walked back into her bedroom.**_

 _ **While she zipped up her skinny jeans, Christian watched her and complimented her on her outfit.**_

 _ **"Thank you" she said and blushed.**_

 _ **It was then, when he decided to get up." Gonna take a shower too, OK? Do you mind if I drop you two off at the mall?"**_

 _ **"Uhuh" Ana replied, while gawking at him.**_

 _ **Christian walked towards the bathroom naked and blew her a kiss.**_

 _ **Ana bit her lips, while admiring his beautiful, beautiful naked body...**_

 _ **Her mouth watered at the sight of him, while she felt a tingle in her core.**_

 _ **Christian was good and ready to go, but she mentally slapped herself.**_

 _ **No!**_

 _ **Ana tried to convince herself that she was already running late for her shopping spree with Kate.**_

 _ **She did not have the time to have sex with Christian right now...**_

 _ **Plus, Kate was right in the next room. Awake, and waiting for her impatiently.**_

 _ **So, no! They shouldn't… Though Ana wanted to… No, they shouldn't!**_

 _ **Mentally slapping herself again, she grabbed a magazine and fanned herself with it.**_

 _ **After a few minutes, when she had cooled down, she finally decided to do her make-up.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.. Ten minutes later..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ana was satisfied with her look, and was just about to walk out the bedroom to make breakfast, but then stopped in her tracks as her eyes landed on him...**_

 _ **Fuck.**_

 _ **Ana saw Christian standing in the doorway, as he was drying his hair with a towel.**_

 _ **He was shirtless, wearing only his jeans... His hair was wet. God, he looked so hot! And his chest and abs were so inviting. Oh, she wanted to lick his six pack so badly... fuck!**_

 _ **It took one look... Just one single look from him.**_

 _ **In that split second, while their eyes locked onto each other, he knew that Ana wanted him. Right now…**_

 _ **She was already wet for him...**_

 _ **In an instant, Ana closed the gap between them and got on her knees and unbuckled his belt.**_

 _ **Christian grabbed her hair roughly and closed his eyes. In one swift move, his jeans and boxers were on the floor. With her hands gripping at his thighs, Ana slowly licked her way up...**_

 _ **Licking and sucking his delicious cock, abs and chest, making him grip the door frame. He growled wildly, making Ana wetter than she already was.**_

 _ **He was softly moaning, overwhelmed by the actions of her hot, wet, slick mouth on him.**_

 _ **"Shhh, not so loud. Kate's in the next room." She whispered.**_

 _ **It didn't take long, before all of her clothes were scattered across the room. Pushing him on the bed, he fell onto it. He was on his back, while she crawled on top of him. In a flash, she grabbed his hard cock and felt him slide deep inside of her. They both moaned softly, knowing that Kate was there in the next room.**_

 _ **Christian groaned and watched how Ana was riding him mercilessly. She had thrown her head back and rode him so hard, that she took the both of them to a mind blowing climax…**_

 _ **Fuck.**_

 _ **His orgasm hit him so hard, that he grabbed a pillow to muffle his scream.**_

 _ **And Ana's orgasm was so explosive, making her lightheaded from the force of it…**_

 _ **She collapsed on top of him all sweaty, a wide grin plastered on her face." Kate is so gonna kick my ass" she whispered, making him chuckle.**_

 _ **"Ana! Open the fucking door right now!" they both heard Kate shout.**_

** END OF FLASHBACK**

Ana was taken out of her heavenly thoughts by her mom. They had landed safely.

While walking out of the airport, the only thing… correction: the only person on her mind was Christian.

Oh, she couldn't wait to see him again. TONIGHT. After twelve long days not seeing him, she was so going to **tell** and more importantly **SHOW** him how much she had missed him.

Oh, she had her **naughty** ways…

YES, indeed...

* * *

 **Note: More? No? YES?**

 **REVIEW! You know what to do... leave a comment, if it's a yes...**

 **J**


End file.
